


For Her

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Pre-Series, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10991472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Miriam only wanted one child.





	For Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Hey Arnold!' nor am I profiting off this.

The doctor smiles, because babies are something wonderful in his line of work. For her, it means Olga hiding the blender and lecturing her about proper nutrition which she learned about from school. 

Bob hardly notices except for a comment about her weight gain, because they have another problem at work. 

"Do you have any names picked out?" The doctor is still smiling at her.

Oh, no, neither of them have thought about names, because their plans included either one or no children. They'll pick out something easy. Something close to Olga. 

"Our daughter will probably pick." 

They'll probably forget.


End file.
